now_i_am_unbreakablefandomcom-20200213-history
Conner Stovall
'Nicknames' Con, Jesse, Jes, Kit, or Stovall 'Early Life' Conner is the youngest son of the Stovall family. His parents gave him the same attention as his brother and raised him with the same morals as him. Jason always tried to set a good example for Conner. That didn't mean the two of them didn't get into trouble. He grew up and was raised on the Triple B Ranch. When Jesse was twenty his life changed drastically. Jesse had been waiting at a restaurant for Sheila, Chase, Conner, and Jason when he got the call. They were going to celebrate Jesse graduating college. Jesse left without a second thought and arrived at the hospital to have a six-year-old Jason trying to comfort a wailing Conner. Jesse picked Conner up and let him cry on his shoulder. Jesse looked at the two of them. They had casts and according to the doctors had broken ribs as well. Jesse as their next of kin became their legal guardians. Jason didn't know what to do. He wanted to protect his baby brother, but it hadn't worked. Conner really just wanted his parents, but was able to take solace from his Uncle Jesse. Conner as a child followed everyone around and it was more prevelant after his parents deaths. Conner wasn't surprised when Scarlett broke her first horse at ten. He knew Scarlett was headstrong and would do whatever she wanted. He was concerned that his Uncle Jesse would have a heart attack following it though. Conner cared about each of the kids on the ranch like they were siblings. 'Ranch Life' When Scarlett started the brawls Zachariah had already taught each of the children on the Ranch every style he knew. Conner followed the Braddock children's careers since Ring of Honor. He wasn't surprised that Scarlett and Alice weren't afraid to wrestle with the boys. He was just glad to see Scarlett happy with Phil Brooks. He'd seen her come back after Adam left and saw her devastated and that wasn't good. Conner went to the WWE show in Nashville the Monday before Elimination Chamber. Most of Jason's time on the Ranch was spent helping people that needed it. He'd run a lot of errands. Alexis kept a close eye on both Conner and Jason. The two got into trouble that was humerous some of the times, but drove poor Jesse crazy. 'Wrestling Career' Conner saw the others go to help Scarlett, but he wasn't sure how he would go help her. That problem was quickly ended following the RAW in Nashville. It was when Jack sat Greg, Corey, Oliver, Jake, Brad, Bryce, Zach, Summer, Paige, Sheila, and Holly-Grace down and asked them about bringing in the rest of the kids from the Ranch, Jesse Stovall, Elizabeth Good, and Jordan Lopez. They all agreed. Zach was ringside at Elimination Chamber for Scarlett, Summer, and Paige's match against Bysshe, Savannah-Grace, and Cadence. Zach was surprised that Paige chose Sheila to be her tag team partner. He was also a part of the attack on Shield following their victory and kidnapping attempt of Kamden. Zach loved Scarlett's expression the Monday after Elimination Chamber when Conner picked her up and spun her around. It was good to have his family around again. Simon enjoys being with his family and getting to watch Scarlett and Phil's children grow up. Jaden's mostly their to make sure his sister is okay. Tyler is kind of enjoying it and doesn't mind letting Kamden wear his hat when he needs to. Conner was just there to support Scarlett and fight. That's what you do for family. Conner is there work the Shield feud and take care of everyone else. He's looking forward to the match at Wrestlemania. Jason wasn't suprised that Scarlett eventually told everyone what she'd done. He was proud of her. Conner was glad she always looked out for him. Alexis and Jason were surprised when they became pregnant months after Delilah Cox announced she was pregnant. With Joey gone around the world and country with Scarlett Delilah is afraid he'll miss the birth of the baby. Scarlett's already put those fears to rest by telling both Delilah and Alexis that they'll go with them when it gets about time for it to happen. Around May 31st, 2013 Delilah and Alexis met up with Jason and Joey and the rest of the family. Alexis moved into the Stovall bus. She kicked Conner out and headed toward Scarlett's bus. Well she didn't kick him out as much as he said he'd go so that Alexis could share the bed with Jason. Since Conner and Jason shared the other bed and Jesse had one for himself. Conner was happy to see his brother happy. On June 8th, 2013 in Lakeland, Florida Alexis started having contractions and went into labor during a run-in the Society, minus Scarlett, had with the Shield. Jason and Alexis left and at 5 A.M. on June 9th, 2013 they had a little girl. They named her Sheila Sofia Genysys Stovall. Jason originally wasn't going to name his daughter Sheila, but Alexis suggested it. Conner loves his niece 'Personal Life' Conner is the youngest of Chase and Sheila Stovall. Conner worked on the Triple B. Jesse became the legal guardians of his nephews following his brother and sister-in-law's death. Conner dated throughout high school and college that he became a ladies man in a sense. Conner officially met Natalie Nelson, Eva Marie, on July 1st, 2013. The two went on a some dates and on August 6th, 2013 the two official began dating. Conner plans on spoiling his niece. He absoluetly adores her. When Conner got older and taller he began a habit of hugging Scarlett and then spinning her in a circle. Siblings: Jason Stovall (Brother) Alexis Stovall (Sister-in-law) 'Finishing Moves' *Pentagram choke *Neckbreaker *Double Knee backbreaker 'Tag Team/Stable' *The Society of Ingiustizia *Tag Team with Jason Stovall 'Stable' *The Society of Ingiustizia 'Managers' *The Society of Ingiustizia 'Title Reign' 1-time Current Junior Heavyweight Tag Team with Jason 'Entrance Music' *Gimme More by Machinae Supremacy (Society Of Ingiustizia Theme) (Starts when the Music does) *Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Dead Bite by Hollywood Undead (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Blood by In This Moment (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Delish by Hollywood Undead (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Soul for Sale by Simon Curtis (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) 'Twitter Account' One of Conner's twitter account is @TheSocietyofIngiustizia. His other is @ConnerStovall. Category:Wrestling OC's